fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Vastia
Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Vastia is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster and Mage Lyon Vastia. Prologue While searching Galuna Island, Team Natsu stumbles upon Deliora encased in ice and Gray Fullbuster is sure that it has something to do with the curse that they need to solve. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy wait there until the moon is out and when it comes out they see a light come down from above. They follow it until they reach the rooftop where they see a ritual to gather moonlight taking place. Lyra says that it is Moon Drip and that they are probably using it to melt the ice encasing Deliora. Lyon Vastia appears with Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta and Sherry Blendy. Sherry tells Lyon that the intruders had escaped and he asks if Deliora was revived yet, to which she answers that probably today or tomorrow. Lyon tells his team to go and obliterate the villagers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 2-19 Gray recognizes Lyon's voice and Natsu gets out of hiding and screams that they will stop them. Sherry notices that they are from Fairy Tail and Lyon tells them to go anyway and that they were enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-6 Battle Gray dashes towards Lyon and uses an Ice-Make spell that grows in the ground, but Lyon counters it with the same Ice-Make Spell. Gray calls him Lyon and asks him if he knows what he is doing. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are surprised that they know each other. Lyon tells him team to go and once again and Natsu tries to stop them, but instead he is encased by Lyon's ice. Happy grabs Lucy and flies away. Gray attacks Lyon with an unnamed Ice Spell, but he shields himself with an Ice Spell similar to Ice-Make: Shield; the ice in which Natsu is encased in grows bigger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 7-12 Lyon says that Gray made an opening to let Lucy and Happy go, but that they won't be able to stop Sherry and the others. Natsu tells Lyon not to underestimate Fairy Tail, but Gray kicks him down from the mountain. Gray says that that Ice Magic could destroy the body along with the ice and Lyon says that Gray kicked him somewhere his Magic couldn't reach. Gray tells him to stop acting like he was his senior and tells him that he isn't Ur's student anymore. Lyon takes off his helmet and replies that neither was Gray since Ur wasn't alive anymore. Gray screams that she gave her life to seal Deliora and that he was trying to destroy what she had left for them, and Lyon tells him to not fool his memory, that Gray was the one who killed Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 14-17 Lyon tells Gray not to speak her name and hits him with an unnamed Ice-Make Spell. Lyon asks him if he is too ashamed to counterattack, to not get in his way and that he will revive Deliora, but Gray says that he won't let him. Lyon uses Ice-Make: Eagle and Gray tries to defend himself with Ice-Make: Shield, but Lyon's attack flies around it and hits Gray. Lyon asks him if he had already forgotten that Lyon's Ice-Make is Dynamic. Gray escapes from the eagles and uses Ice-Make: Hammer, but Lyon defends himself with Ice-Make: Ape. Lyon asks Gray if he is still using both hands to create his Magic and Gray responds that that was the way Ur taught them. Lyon says that he surpassed Ur long ago and Gray tells him not to think too highly of himself and uses Ice-Make: Geyser, but Lyon is unharmed and uses Ice-Make: Snow Dragon. Lyon says that his dream was to surpass Ur and that Gray ruined that dream, but he could still achieve it by destroying Deliora, the monster Ur could not defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 3-11 Gray calls Lyon insane, that he should know how dreadful Deliora is and that it was impossible. Lyon gets mad and while attacking Gray with a barrage of attacks he tells him that that was exactly what they told him and because Gray challenged Deliora, Ur died and left Gray to die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 12-14 Aftermath Natsu finds Gray on the ground and carries him down the mountain. Gray tell Natsu that he can't blame him for anything, but Natsu tells him not to feel insecure just because he lost and that they were from Fairy Tail, the guild that doesn't know when to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 15-19 References Navigation Category:Fights